An Early Morning and a Serious Problem
by Watercolor-Dragon
Summary: Continuation of Spring Fever. Funny is followed by angst and drama. Tatsxwat!
1. Default Chapter

I'm back again! Trying something a little smuttier, but not much. Suggestions always welcome! A continuation from Spring Fever and a prologue for the new fic.

Wc-d

**An early morning and a serious problem**

Pairings – Tatsumi xWatari

Warnings – yaoi (heh, heh), the usual disclaimers apply don't sue I spent all my money on a new laptop!

Dedicated to my new computer, Tatsumi (so named because it is efficient, handsome, and powerful J) ENJOY!

_-italics=thoughts-_

_ "Why am I awake at this hour?" _The clock beside the bed is stubbornly informing me that it is 4:00 in the morning.__

I start to turn over, but stop when I remember the man draped across my chest, quietly breathing. Tatsumi always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. The frown lines disappear and give me a brief glimpse of the pre-secretary days. I push soft hair away from his forehead and pull the blanket up. He stirs and tightens his grip on me, but doesn't wake.

_"Yutaka, you have a serious problem. What happened to just fun? Tatsumi was supposed to be someone to have sex with, you were not supposed to fall in love with him. He loves someone else."_

"If you sigh too much, you'll chase all your luck away, Watari." My eyes widen as I look down into the amused face of my serious problem.

"Sorry, Tatsumi, did I wake you?" I did, but he shakes his head, pushing himself up so that his face is resting on his folded hands. A frown starts to wrinkle his brow and I reach up to smooth it away with a fingertip.

"What's wrong, nightmare?" Shaking my head, I laugh softly. Nightmares are so common among shinigami, it would be easy to hide behind that excuse, but I could never lie to Tatsumi.

I see him searching my face, waiting expectantly for an answer. The thought strikes me again, he really wants to know. It isn't just empty, polite concern, he cares that I am awake when I should be asleep. He cares, but he does not love, and that is why I have a problem.

"No, I guess I was thinking too hard and woke myself up. Now I can't get back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you." He reaches one had up to caress my cheek and I lean into the touch, kissing his palm.

He rolls over to look at the clock on the nightstand and I take the opportunity to leave the bed and head for the bathroom. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk across the room and my face flushes briefly. He starts to rise, to pull me back to the bed with a glance, but I turn and shut the door.

_"Baka, baka, baka! This will not end well."_

When I return, he is already up and ready to take my place. I step to the side to let him pass and he runs his hand lightly across my collarbone, raising goose bumps. I lie face down on the bed, listening to the water run, and try to regain some measure of calm by flicking through the television channels. At this hour it's mostly commercials, although I manage to find a nature program to distract me from the sound of Tatsumi's ablutions.

The door clicks open and he perches next to me on the bed. "Something interesting?"

I gasp as he begins to run a finger the length of my spine. Turning away from the television, I can see him studying me, like an equation that needs to be solved immediately. It really isn't fair, the power he has over my body. With him just looking at me, I can feel myself becoming aroused. Before I have time to answer, he pulls me close and starts to kiss my forehead, my cheeks, my neck, teasing me as I try to capture his mouth. Just as I think I've got it, he stops to turn off the television, flicking the remote towards a convenient chair. I wriggle in anticipation, my breath coming faster as he moves over me.

Tatsumi's make-out skill has got to be one of the best kept secrets in Meifu. The man is world class. Slow and thorough, he can kiss for hours. Kissing Tatsumi makes my mind fuzzy and my insides turn to goo. He can push me so close to the edge that it frightens me sometimes. I try to keep the physical sensations from affecting my emotions. It just isn't possible anymore.

I lose myself for a while in Tatsumi. The feel of his hands in my hair, fingers running down my back as I arch into his embrace. I can hear the inhuman sounds I involuntarily make as his tongue explores. I pull him closer, one hand fisted in the hair at the nape of his neck, the other digging into the back of his thigh. Today, at this moment, any space between us is too far away. I growl low in my throat when he breaks the kiss, nipping my lower lip. He moves his mouth slowly around to my ear as I struggle for sanity.

"It is always gratifying to me just how much you enjoy that." The amusement in his voice is softened by its husky tone.

I struggle to form words, "then keep doing it." It's the best I can do.

Another chuckle as he brings his mouth to mine again. This time he starts to glide against me, a slow rhythm in time with his kisses. I try to wrap my legs around him but he has me pinned to the bed, his lower body pressed close, like a second skin. His hands start to move again, caressing, kneading muscles, drawing me closer to ecstasy. My eyes flutter closed and my breath is coming in rapid gasps. My hands run wildly across his body, fingers digging in when his rhythm increases. He pulls back suddenly, still moving, his eyes dark, searching. I know this about him now too. He likes to see the pleasure he brings me. Finally, with one last rocking motion my head snaps back, over the edge of the bed, and I moan out my release as his arms pull me close. The room stops spinning and I look up to see him still watching me, wonder etched into his features.

He tries to get up, to leave the room, shower, get ready for work, begin his day. I don't let him. This morning, I need something more from him. I need a deeper connection. I want to feel him moving inside me. I want to convince my mind and my heart that I can want Tatsumi without loving him.

I push him back against the head board and straddle his legs. He looks up questioningly. "Do we have time for this, Watari? It isn't necessary, you know."

"It is necessary, and we do have time. My insomnia took care of that."

"Your hair does take a long time to dry." He ponders teasingly. I stop his protests with my mouth and he acquiesces as my tongue slides between parted lips. I close my eyes and lean forward, hands on either side of his face, feeling his strong features under my fingertips.

"Open your eyes, Watari." I gaze into depthless blue, inches from my own. Another game he plays with me. I never knew what a turn on eye contact was, but then I've never seen eyes I wanted to stare into for hours before.

He reaches into the night stand and I gasp as his fingers reach down between my legs. The spicy scent of oil reaches my nostrils and I lean forward to find his mouth again. His hands guide me as I arch back onto him. My gaze falters as I begin to move slowly, slipping into the now familiar pace that the two of us have developed in our time together.

Today I will not lose. I want to see the emotions flicker across his face, to see if they are a match for my own. His hands ghost through my hair and run down my chest to grasp me firmly and stroke in time with my own motion. I move my hands to his shoulders and pull him as close as I can without losing. One hand moves to my hips to guide my thrusting, thumb pressing into my flesh as he moves closer to completion. I lean back locking my eyes with his and increase my tempo, moving my hands to cover his at the same time. I can feel him coming closer as he starts to push up from the bed and I watch hungrily as his eyes close and he climaxes. His grip on me tightens slightly and I spill into his hands a few seconds later.

The game lost, he pulls me into a long kiss before laughing huskily and pouting.

"You did that on purpose."

"Mmmmm, Yes, I did, and it worked too."

I rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in his scent. Sharp and tangy like the ocean before a storm, a smell I can only associate with Tatsumi.

"Come on, I'll wash your hair. It's only fair. After all, I lost."

"Maybe I'll grant you a rematch later."

"I certainly hope so."

My heart gives a triumphant lurch as it soundly beats my mind into submission. I love this man. And that is a serious problem.


	2. ch 2

Hello! Well, I didn't expect a 2 chapter prologue but here it is anyway. I will post the fic separately unless many people tell me it's confusing. Anyway, I am trying out switching points of view so bear with me. This one is Tatsumi(ergh, he's tough)

Wc-d

**What am I to you**

I glance up from the morning paper as he wanders into the kitchen, an introspective look on his face. A towel draped over slender shoulders catches stray drips from still damp hair and covers the sleeveless black turtleneck he is wearing.

"Did you lose your socks, Watari?"

A slight shake of the head as a long-fingered hand reaches for the coffee, "I just don't like to put them on until the last minute. You know that. I wouldn't wear them at all if I could get away with it."

_"You know that"_

How simple words can be so comforting. I do know, but I still ask. I watch him adding things to his coffee, fixing a slice of toast, a wrinkle developing between pale brows, he seems deep in thought. The desire to reach over and smooth away the line with a finger comes over me. To touch and be touched in return, but instead I twirl a damp strand of hair around one finger, tugging slightly to get his attention.

"Why don't you use a blow dryer? It would be quicker."

He smiles and shrugs.

"I have a theory that blow dryers cause split ends. You wouldn't want me getting split ends, would you?"

I smile and return to my paper. I can see his body relax in response to the gentle banter. I wish I could ask him what was wrong. He might tell me. Of course, he could just as easily laugh and give me the answer he thinks I want to hear. Despite his friendly and outgoing personality he is a very private person. A direct question would only draw a secretive smile and an evasive answer, so instead I tease, acting uninterested, knowing that he will tell me in his own time.

I glance at the clock and finish my coffee, almost regretting the lateness of the hour. It took several weeks for him to agree to stay over at all, and I find more and more that I enjoy having him here when I wake up.

"What do you have planned for today, computer repairs?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I have to go over to the exorcism division after the staff meeting today. Their system was installed incorrectly and it will run much faster when I'm done."

"How long will that take? I thought you were almost finished with their upgrades." I try to keep the impatience from my voice. The system upgrades were taking far longer than estimated, keeping Watari in the other division long past the agreed upon time. I had a suspicion that something or someone was behind the delay.

"I'll be done by the end of the week. Why? Do you need me for a case? I haven't let my regular work get behind, have I?"

"No, but shouldn't their own employee be able to handle the installation?"

"Tatsuya-kun is good with software, but he stinks at hardware. Lucky it's my specialty!"

"Yes, lucky for him." I'm angry and not entirely certain why. Watari is only doing the job that I arranged for him to do. Why am I so irritated? Not knowing makes me more irritated. I stare fixedly at my now empty coffee cup, all tranquility seeping out of the morning. Watari pokes me lightly under the table with a toe.

"Jealous?"

I stand abruptly, staring at his shocked face, and walk away. Entering the bedroom, I pull a suit jacket from the closet and reach for a tie. I struggle to regain composure and end up trying to analyze my feelings.

_"Jealous?"_

It's true that I dislike the way that boy watches Watari when he isn't looking. I hate the way he finds excuses to touch him when they are talking.

Am I jealous? I can't be. Watari is just my…..what is he exactly? More than a colleague. My friend, who I occasionally have sex with? My lover? I don't know, and none of these descriptions fit the space he has started to fill.

I'm attempting unsuccessfully to knot my tie when I feel arms moving around my waist. I can feel his breath on my neck as his head pushes against my shoulder. I start to speak, but he cuts me off.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi, it was a silly joke. Please don't be angry." His arms tighten and I feel his heart beating fast against my back. I draw him around to face me, lifting his chin. With a stab of guilt I notice his eyes are bright with unshed tears. His head returns to my shoulder and I stroke his back in slow soothing circles.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

He tilts his face up to search mine, laying a hand alongside my cheek. I stroke a thumb over soft lips and kiss him, tasting the jam from breakfast. He sighs as I pull away and bury my face in his hair. It's dry now and I inhale deeply. The fresh scent of his shampoo is a balm to my jangled nerves.

"Turn around." He complies silently, head bowed, not meeting my eyes in the mirror as I reach for the brush. The strands of hair flowing across my fingers are cool silk and I'm hypnotized for a moment by the pattern of the braid I'm weaving. I try to form words to ease the tension developing between us.

"Are you alright, Watari? You're so quiet this morning."

He lifts his gaze and I catch my breath. He looks so fragile. I tie off the ends of the braid and pull him against my chest. He leans into the embrace, placing hands over mine.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just trying to think of a solution to a difficult problem."

He sounds so lost and I am a coward. I can't ask about his problem. I might probe too deep. I'm afraid he will end things between us and move on. When did I start to need him like this? I hold him tight, memorizing the feeling of him in my arms.

"We should go. It's getting late."

"One minute, Tatsumi, please."

"Of course."


End file.
